fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jabberwock
The Jabberwock '(ジャバーウォック, ''Jabāuokku), also known as the '''Machine Dragon King (機竜王, Kiryūō) due to being believed to rival the power of an actual Dragon, is an ancient machine that was discovered by Hakase during a excavation in the ruins of an old civilization within Bellum. It took a span of eight long years for Hakase to fully rebuild and complete Jabberwock, stronger and better than before. It was then given the name Ancient Dragon-type Armament: Draco ex Machina (古龍型武装・ドラコ・エックス・マキナ, Koryūkei Busō: Dorako Ekkusu Makina; Latin for "Dragon from the Machine"), being identified as a part of Hakase's Armament Series (武装系列, Busō Keiretsu lit. Armed System), despite not being her own original creation. It is stored within the depths of Hakase's lab, provided by the Magic Council and functions as one of their secret weapons, alongside the likes of Etherion, used only when no other choice is left. As such, is very rarely employed, due to Jabberwock requiring enormous quantities of Eternano to fuel it. It is considered second to Etherion in terms of raw destructive power, due to the strong belief Etherion is the most powerful weapon the Magic Council has access to. Appearance The Jabberwock is an enormous metallic dragon, as big as an actual dragon, with a humanoid body structure, a tail and a pair of wings. Originally, when it was discovered, the Jabberwock had a rusted body, and had a more animalistic look to it, being four-legged, like most Dragons, and was notably more primitive, compared to its current version. It also was brown and grey coloured, a side effect of the massive rust on its body. In its current, upgraded body, the Jabberwock's body is covered in a red metallic alloy, magically enhanced to endure extreme heats. It stands on two legs, with four toes, three on the front, and a single one on the back, a long, thin tail with a bladed end, in addition to five clawed fingers, with heavily plated gauntlets on the arms, with spikes on the shoulders. Its head is reptillian, and possesses two yellow bladed "teeth" on the sides of its mouth, as well as actual fangs, and pupiless green eyes. Its wings are large, but lack "leather", being skeletal in appearance, with three rows on each side. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Fire Magic Fire Magic '(火の魔法, ''Hi no Mahō): Jabberwock's power source contains an elemental Lacrima containing Fire Magic, thus, with it being connected to its entire body and exoskeleton, Jabberwock is capable of utilizing Fire Magic. Thanks to being a machine, the data of hundreds of Fire Mages was installed into its database via Archive, thus granting Jabberwock near instant mastery over the element of fire, making it virtually one of the most powerful Fire Magic users in the entire world, if not the absolute best. As the name implies, Fire Magic allows dominion over the element of fire, but with enough mastery, it is also possible to control heat itself, raw thermal energy that can incinerate things upon contact. Jabberwock is capable of manipulating fire it generates by itself, from its own Eternano, or by controlling raw fire from the surrounding. Jabberwock has even displayed the ability to take control of the flames of other mages, due to possessing superior magical power, and control over fire as a whole. In addition, the flames it produces are noted for being much more powerful than the average mage, being incredibly hot and intense, burning everything to ashes in mere seconds, as well as being difficult, or even downright impossible, for even the likes of Dragon and God Slayers to consume its flames, being noted to possessing an abnormal concentration of Eternano, making it incredibly "dense". Jabberwock is capable of not only controlling fire, but also pure thermal energy of extreme heat. Essentially, by controlling the heat of flames, it can ignite flames within seconds, and surrounds its body in a scorching aura, making coming close to it a foolish decision. Its ability to control heat allows it to create attacks of pure heat, meant to simply burn things, leaving traces of heat everywhere. This power is shown to be capable of decimating entire towns, leaving them uninhabitable, due to the high concentration of heat-based eternano being left behind as a result of most of its attacks, making areas feel like they're under extreme heat conditions that are too much for humans. Thanks to its metallic alloy body being magically enhanced, it can endure the extreme heats it produces, as a result, no matter how hot Jabberwock's fire are, its body will not be harmed by it, instead, its body will become hotter and hotter, which grants it a greater advantage when it confronts its targets head on, burning them with its own body. *'''Machine Dragon Cannon Type A: Incinerating Heat Beam (機竜砲タイプA・焼却熱線, Kiryūhō Taipu A: Shōkyaku Nessen): The Jabberwock's equivlant of a "Dragon's Roar", mimicking the act and mechanism of a roar into an attack. By gathering pure heat in its neck, the orbs on its neck light up one by one, and once all are lit, Jabberwock unleashes a blast of pure raw heated Eternano at its target, possessing incredible force and power, increasing in range the longer it travels. The surrounding is affected by it as it travels. Plants burn to ashes, creatures burn alive, and the earth becomes scorched, leaving traces of heated Eternano in the location it travelled through. Once it hits its target, the blast erupts into an explosion, scorching the earth and atmosphere itself. The radius of the explosion is enormous, covering a large area, and burning everything caught within it, and the aftermath leaves the area uninhabitable due to the sheer amount of traces of heated Eternano being left behind. While being considered a "basic" attack, despite its incredible power, Jabberwock does not immediately resort to it, rarely so infact, as its normal employment of Fire Magic, in addition to its absurd physical might, should arguably be enough. *'Machine Dragon Sun Scale' (機竜日鱗, Kiryūbirin): Eternano Manipulation & Absorption Jabberwock's body was installed with several Lacrima, in addition to its main power source, located within its chest. The Lacrima allow the Jabberwock to manipulate and control Eternano, either within its body or the atmosphere if there's a high enough concentration. It is capable of manipulating raw magic power for attacks, or other supplements, such as flight. Jabberwock's dominance over Eternano is considered absolute, allowing it utilize the Eternano in the atmosphere, converting it into its own and utilizing it for its own spells and attacks. In an effort to mimic the power of Dragon Slayer Magic, Hakase upgraded Jabberwock to be capable of absorbing Eternano from Mages, or other magical beings, the atmosphere or any other accessible source. It does so through its mouth, functioning as some kind of vacuum that absorbs small Eternano particles into its body, powering itself, recharging its power. However, the process of actually recharging its power is long and can take hours, if not days, depending on how much power was used prior. As such, absorbtion of Eternano is only useful to charge up for one more attack, or even extend a fight longer if possible. *'Machine Dragon Main Cannon: Earth Shattering Eternano-Particle Blaster' (機竜主砲・物凄い・エーテルナ- 粒子・ブラスター, Kiryūshuhō: Monosugoi Ēteruna Ryūshi Burasutā): Arguably one of the Jabberwock's most powerful available attacks, if not the absolute strongest. By gathering most, if not all, of the magic power stored within its body onto its core, Jabberwock's chest opens, revealings its power source, a large green Lacrima, strapped onto several wires, connecting to all of its limbs and then some. Upon charging, which takes a few minutes, Jabberwock fires a green beam of raw magic power from its chest at its target. The beam is incredibly dense, with enormous quantities of magic power stored within it, said to rival the power of all the Wizard Saints combined, as such, once the blast hits its target, it is almost guaranteed to kill it. It travels at incredible speed, reaching its target in a matter of seconds. The blast generated from the impact of the beam lives up to its name, as it is "world shattering". The explosion is that of a high concentration of magic power, as such, it covers an enormous radius, enough to cover an entire town. It eradicates anything that gets trapped in its radius, utterly erasing whatever was standing there, leaving an enormous crater behind. However, the cost of using this attack is leaving Jabberwock heavily depowered, leaving only a few minutes worth of energy before it shuts down completely, and requires its power to be recharged from scratch. *'Machine Dragon Doomsday Sphere: Particle Destroyer' (機竜終末球・粒子壊者, Kiryū Shūmatsukyū: Ryūshikaisha): *'Flight': Others Trivia *The Jabberwock is named after the same creature from the novel "Through the Looking Glass". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic Item Category:Artificial Being Category:Living Weapons Category:Characters Category:Character